1984 Spare Mint 400
The 1984 Spare Mint 400 is known for two crashes. The first crash is a multi car pileup on the first lap on the backstretch involving Billy Ford, part-timer Rusty Cornfuel and Don Chapcar among others. The crash happened when part-timer Brush Curber touched the back of Rusty and got them both loose. After that racers Chapcar and Ford had tried to avoid but crashed into the outside wall. Then Ronald Oaks would smash into Ford while Bernie Simpson and Eugene Carbureski would go a bit airborne going over Billy's roof but both land on their wheels. Three other cars are also involved which were Misti Motorkrass, Ernie Gearson and Kraig Shiftright. Klint dodged the wreck and ends up in 12th place behind Johnathan Melter 11th. The second crash happens on lap 2 but on turn 1 when Sammy Smelter has a horrific crash flipping on the outside wall and even flipping six times. Smelter miraculously missed only a single race. The race was red flagged immediately due to heavy amount of parts and bits on the track but it continued to normal 200 laps. Dale Earnhardt Sr wins this race with Floyd Mulvhill barely claiming second place from the 3rd place finisher Cole Speedland. As of The King, though, he was 19TH!!! Part-timer Inngas somehow gets 7th. Rusty and Brush were part time and did not attend the next race due to being part time as well as involved in crash but the others had attended. Part time racers Curber, Cornfuel, Inngas, Rotor, Smith and Racingtire all enter, but not Darrell Cartrip. Bill Brady could not attend due him being sick and his backup and brother Benson with him at his house, so Benson could not replace Bill and due to Slide Powers having a vacation with the Powers/Petrolski family in Texas, so Jordan Sr could not replace him. Rookie sensations Greg Locke and Thomas Tanrev also did not attend due to him crashing while practicing for the race (that's right, NO ROOKIES IN THIS RACE!!!). Crash Footage https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wWv6W-auL44 0:58 for the big one, 1:15 for Smelter's crash In the video Jeff is Brush, Rusty is J.D, Tim is Bernie, Eugene is Rich, Ronald is Harvey, H.J is Billy Ford, Flip is Don Chapcar. Television Biography Network: ESPN Announcers: Pinkie Pie and Spike Transcript Big One and Smelter's Crash Spike: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO KANSAS BOYS! Pinkie: A good start for The King on the pole. He leads with Johnathan Melter in second, Cole Speedland third and Chick Hicks fourth. So far all the part-timers are far behind. Spike: Brush Curber going into the midfield. Pinkie: TROUBLE! BRUSH CURBER TOUCHES RUSTY CORNFUEL! BOTH PART-TIMERS INVOLVING SEVERAL CARS! Spike: OUR SECONDARY GOD RONALD OAKS CRASHING INTO BILLY FORD! BERNIE SIMPSON AND EUGENE CARBURESKI BOTH CRASHING! AND I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! SAMMY SMELTER FLIPPING LIKE CRAZY! HAVE YOU EVER? DID YOU JUST SEE HOW SAMMY FLIPPED OVER THE OUTSIDE WALL! Pinkie: NO I'VE NEVER EVER! I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THIS SINCE I WAS BORN IN 1921! Spike: A DISASTER FOR SAMMY SMELTER! Pinkie: YES! A MEGA DISASTER FOR SAMMY SMELTER! SO (Yee) HISTORIC! Floyd Claims second from Cole Spike: IT'S DALE EARNHARDT FOR THE WIN! FLOYD MULVHILL GETS SECOND! HE PLACES SECOND FROM COLE SPEEDLAND! Pinkie: WOO HOO! FLOYD JUST BEAT SPEEDLAND! FLOYD CLAIMED SECOND FROM SPEEDLAND! OH YEAH! FLOYD MULVHILL, THE MOST POPULAR PISTON CUP RACER OF 1984, HAS PLACED SECOND! Spike: FLOYD TAKES SECOND PLACE FROM COLE BY JUST 1.8 SECONDS! Pinkie: WOW! SO (Popeye toot) AMAZING FOR THE FANS AS AMERICA'S MOST POPULAR DRIVER IS SECOND! Floyd Fan 1: YES! YES! YES! GREAT JOB FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYD! Green Suv: WOO HOO! GO FLOYD! Female Gasprin Pitty: YES FLOYD MY PRINCE! YOU ARE MY PRECIOUS AMAZING PRINCE FLOYD! You may have not won but you placed second! Male Gasprin Pitty: Good Job! We placed second! Floyd: Aw thanks guys. Spike: AMAZING VICTORY! Tom Landis 4th, Murray Clutchburn 5th, Andrew Axler 6th, Haul Inngas somehow 7th, Ron Pitcar 8th, Harold Axel 9th and Johnathan Melter 10th. Results 1. Dale Earnhardt Sr - 200 laps 2. Floyd Mulvhill - 200 laps 3. Cole Speedland - 200 laps 4. Tom Landis - 200 laps 5. Chick Hicks - 200 laps 6. Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps 7. Andrew Axler - 200 laps 8. Haul Inngas - 200 laps 9. Ron Pitcar - 200 laps 10. Harold Axel - 200 laps 11. Johnathan Melter - 200 laps 12. Klint Shiftright - 200 laps 13. Alloy Wilson - 200 laps 14. Crusty Rotor - 200 laps 15. James Robson - 200 laps 16. Brad Gonzalez - 200 laps 17. Bill Shields - 200 laps 18. Mike Seasons - 200 laps 19. Claude Scruggs - 200 laps 20. The King - 200 laps 21. Don Alternators - 200 laps 22. James Cleanair - 200 laps 23. Larry Smith - 200 laps 24. Greg Candyman - 191 laps(engine) 25. Kevin Racingtire - 107 laps(engine) 26. Sammy Smelter - 3 laps(crash, but competed four more laps) 27. Brush Curber - 0 laps(crash) 28. Rusty Cornfuel - 0 laps(crash) 29. Billy Ford - 0 laps(crash) 30. Kraig Shiftright - 0 laps(crash) 31. Bernie Simpson - 0 laps(crash) 32. Misti Motorkrass - 0 laps(crash) 33. Ernie Gearson - 0 laps(crash) 34. Ronald Oaks - 0 laps(crash) 35. Don Chapcar - 0 laps(crash) 36. Eugene Carbureski - 0 laps(crash) Category:Historic Races Category:1984 Piston Cup Category:Kansas